Charting a New Course
by Tabitha12
Summary: A Day On Universe story by Amanda and Mary. Seeing an old schoolmate prompts Candy to make a decision.


Charting a New Course

Amanda and Mary

_**Authors' Note: Takes place in July of 1983 in the Day On Universe, before **__**For Those Who Love**__**. Both authors extend our thanks to our readers. No copyright violation is intended. All canonical characters belong to the estate of R.A. Dick and Fox studios. **_

Once again, Captain Daniel Gregg read over the account of the fever dream his lady had experienced long ago when he dosed her with his Golden Willow Bark Elixir to cure the ague.

"I hope Bree's cotillion is not interrupted by anything like Margaret Coburn, excuse me, Sharpe, falling out," he smiled. "However, I do intend to kiss you on that night, Madam."

His wife smiled, "Before that, I hope!"

"A great many times between now and then; however, I cannot resist making a dream come true for you and kissing you that evening, in the middle of the dance floor, just as my dream self almost did." He fixed her with a look that was intended to be a stern glare. "But, my dear lady, under NO circumstances, are you allowed to have the ague, the flu, OR Virus X."

Grinning, Carolyn Gregg, nee Muir, saluted, "Aye, aye, Captain!" Her sassy smile softened. "You have made so many dreams come true for me already, Daniel." Reaching out, she stroked his beard. "You've made dreams come true for all of us, really, not just me, but Martha, our kids, our friends, even Claymore."

"Hopefully, my… what is the new term… tough love? Yes, has helped keep a nightmare or two from coming to pass for him," the ghost huffed. Uncomfortable with the praise, he cleared his throat, "You must admit; my cure worked better and faster than the peep's."

"I only took the peep's – DR. FERGUSON'S – cure once!"

"Just as well that was all. I have read the warning labels on medicines. You would just trade illness for illness." He frowned.

"You didn't give Candy that elixir, did you?" Carolyn asked. "She was a bit young to drink brandy."

"No, my dear, I did not. And, her case was far milder than yours. It might have only been a cold." He sighed. "Pity I do not have any magic to make more dreams come true for her."

Carolyn smiled wistfully and started to try and console her beloved. He might be a super spirit, correction, he WAS a true Superman, but not even all his fantastic powers could change the fact that their daughter was denied the children she wanted. Before she could find words, the phone rang.

"If Alexander Graham Bell is a ghost, so help me, I will…" the Captain fumed as she picked up the receiver, waving him to silence so she could hear.

A moment later, Carolyn hung up, shaking her head. "Another hang-up call."

"We've had quite a number of those, have we not?" he frowned.

She nodded. "Every couple of weeks, since March, but according to Ed, they're so short, he can't possibly trace them." Carolyn shrugged. "At least they are not obscene."

"Claymore mentioned getting a few as well," the ghost mused. "I cannot help but wonder if the two are connected."

"Maybe we've found a mystery for Barnaby to solve?" she smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmph," he snorted. "Now, I believe I was about to kiss you, Madam, before our rude interruption."

XXX

"Candy, I hate to ask, especially kind of last minute, but would you mind watching Abigail for a couple of hours, maybe a couple of a couple of hours?" Jess Pierce reluctantly begged. "I know you're already committed to watching Amberly for a while today, but Adam's got that lawyer thing, so he can't, and I did promise Barnaby that I'd drive him to Keystone so he can do some pre-first-day-of-class shopping."

With a wave of her hand, Candy Muir Avery cut off her aunt-in-law. "I do keep watch on the boss' schedule, so I know that Adam's at that ABA luncheon; he's been griping all week about having to go on a Saturday when he really wants to spend the time with his girls or have a long overdue jam session with Dave and Tristan."

"I'd prefer option two, this once, if it weren't for this. He hovers, and is worse than Siegfried. I'd ask him, but he got roped into teaching a kiddie riding class at the stables. Anyway, since Jenny needs to shop for Amberly's birthday, and she does have that signing at the mini-mall in Keystone, Barnaby and I thought we'd all carpool, save gas, and be company."

"Jess, honey, you're babbling," Candy smiled. "I adore both of them, really, and I do not mind even the least mustard seed's worth of minding."

"Blackwood will be grateful to you for the Biblical metaphor, but are you SURE?" Jess probed the younger woman's face with her eyes.

"Oh, please. Jessamyn Pierce, I DO NOT have to be handled with kid gloves over the 'can't have a baby issue,' and, I'm delighted Abby and Amberly exist! They are precious and I love them both dearly."

"Yeah, but experiencing a baby and a toddler on a visit with their mom and/or daddy keeping them from being hellions… yes, I know, Abby is just three months old and can't be one, but she is demanding, are two different critters."

Candy rolled her eyes. "Jess, it's just a few hours, and I do not mind. Maybe I can take them to the park or there's a cool museum. I really think three times in one summer is enough for Amberly to see _Jedi_, and that new fantasy picture, _Krull_, looks stupid; even Jen says so. Just go, enjoy yourself. You haven't had a day trip on your own since Amberly was born. It's time, even if keeping our absent-minded professor from becoming lost might be a chore." She grinned. "We'll all be fine. Promise."

"Okay, I'm in your debt, like totally, as my… er… Barnaby's… students would say."

"Ever think it might be the reverse?" Candy murmured.

For a moment, Jess looked disconcerted, and then, as she handed over her baby, blew a stray, brown lock out of her eyes and repeated her thanks, but concluded, "Look, you are not handsome or venerable enough to get away with calling me THAT NAME."

"I sure hope Fontenot comes home soon," Candy agreed with a grin. "You did bring all the… stuff that goes with a little one, I hope?"

"Oh, yeah; kid's got more paraphernalia than Barbie!"

"But, she's way cuter," Candy grinned.

"I should hope so! Okay, I've GOT to run or I'll be late, and Jenny's good on punctuality, even if Cousin Barnaby isn't, mostly."

"Yeah, he was only six months late for your wedding."

"I know you said you won't mind, but what about Thom?"

"He'll be okay with it, too. Cross my heart, and if he's not, I'll cope. He's working, also, so it's not relevant." Candy shook her head. "This is your first time leaving her with someone, huh?"

"Other than Siegfried, and since he's our live-in ghost, I am not sure that counts."

"We'll be fine, really."

"You know, Adam has that mobile radio phone thing in the car. Wish I had one!"

"The car or the phone?" Candy grinned. "I thought you didn't like jeeps."

"I'm getting used to them, even though Amberly usually rides in my car, because it's safer, but actually, I meant the phone."

"One of these days," Candy shrugged, "But not today! Now get going, before you are late."

"Right. Ah… good luck?"

"I don't need luck. Amberly and Abigail are nothing but a joy. But thanks!" She smiled. "Dealing with malls… you need the luck!"

"Ugh."

"But getting back to your baby daughter will be inspiration for you."

"This is true. I just can't juggle her and shop well yet."

"Not in your arms, at any rate. You need to get a carrier… like a backpack, where you can keep her close."

"Papoose, huh? I could chat all day, but..."

"I know, you need to go... but Jess, really, take your time. I am planning on enjoying the day with my two favorite girls."

"I will see you… subsequently then. When Amberly wakes up, give her a kiss for me… to thank her for sharing you." On that note and a last kiss to Abby's forehead, Jess was gone.

Looking down at the little bundle in her arms, Candy could not hold back a smile. "I wonder if your…" She broke off as she tried to work out HOW Amberly and Abigail were related, then settled on, "…cousin, Amberly, is awake yet?"

Abby blinked at her, not giving the impression of caring much either way. "Well, if she is, I promised her lunch soon, and your mommy left you a care package, so we'll do that, then how about a trip to the park? Or do you want to see the planetarium?" The baby regarded her and then yawned. "Well, it's the best I can offer, kiddo," Candy replied to the tacit comment. "Since the planetarium is as close to touching the stars as we can get and I know Amberly will grow up wanting to do that, with the parents she has, and I truly do not relish the idea of smelling the petting zoo at the park, not today, we'll go sit in the dark and look at fake galaxies not so far away."

XXX

Lunch didn't take long. Amberly was quite happy with the pre-prepared lunch Jenny had packed and Abby was too hungry to make any arguments about her bottle, as long as mother's milk was on the menu. It didn't take long to get the children settled in the car; with Amberly saying in her best two-year-old speech that she could manage both "Cuzzin Baby" and her favorite doll, too.

"Maybe so, Princess, but why be grown up and try just yet? Cousin Abby will be fine in the baby carrier, and that way, Baby Precious won't feel neglected. You wouldn't want your favorite doll to think you didn't love her anymore, would you?"

The toddler thought hard and then shook her head. "No, no, Aunt," she seriously stated. Then, she demanded to know where they were going.

"To see the stars," Candy smiled.

"Ewoks!" Amberly exclaimed happily, and very clearly.

"No, we are not seeing that again. Different stars are on the agenda today, sweet girl."

Amberly frowned, "I like Ewoks. Chewie, too."

"Of course, but this will be fun, also. Trust me."

Candy half expected to be accused of being Han Solo or Indy Jones next, since the Dave and Jenny had taken their daughter to see re-releases of all the _Star Wars_ movies and _Raiders_, more than once. Thankfully, she was spared that. Odd what kids would latch onto to recall.

"See _ET_?" Amberly asked, cocking her head.

"No, sweetie. But we will see stars... so close you can almost touch them."

"Abby likes stars," Amberly nodded her head.

"And so will you," Candy matched her niece's nod with one of her own.

"Scott-ee?" the girl tried again.

"Nope, not Spock either," Candy replied, seeing that she was going to be treated to an inventory of characters.

"No-no," Amberly shook her head. "Scott-ee, not ears."

"Neither one, sweetheart," Candy grinned. "We'll be there in just a little bit, and then you will see."

"Okay," the child nodded happily.

Thankfully, she did not need to go through the entire Trek crew, but Candy DID learn during the forty-five minute drive to The Kennaday Planetarium in Castine that her mother hadn't been joking about how many times children can ask the inevitable question: "Are we there yet?" The two-year-old didn't use those words exactly, but close enough. Abigail, on the other hand, had been lulled to sleep by the smooth vibrations of the car and was getting a nice nap.

"Pretty soon?" Amberly asked for perhaps the tenth time.

"Lord willing and the creek don't rise, as Uncle Blackie says."

"We see him there?"

"No, sweetie. We are having a girl day."

Amberly did not look certain that she thought much of that, though Candy did think she was too young to know guys were cool. Of course, the ones in their clan were _exceptionally_ so.

"Big girl day?" The child persisted, looking at her aunt, and then her infant 'cousin'.

"VERY big girl!" Candy answered, and took the next exit to the right. Seeing the planetarium dome about a mile away she added, "See, Amberly? That's where we're going!"

"No stars," the child said, frowning.

"They're… kept inside in a special room where it can be night any time they want."

"No bed time?" The child persisted.

"Not yet."

"Not in the dark?"

Candy smiled and shook her head, amazed that her niece hadn't run out of questions yet. "Nope... I mean, no, dear heart."

"Grand-pa made dark?"

"Uh… no. He doesn't do that, just rain, and we don't talk about that, ok?"

"Why?"

"Uhm… because."

"Why, because?"

"Because he's special. And he only does it for us at home."

"No sharing?" She frowned. "Mama says sharing is good."

"And she's right, but some secrets are good, too, and if everyone knew… uh… they'd make Grand-pa too busy to spend time with us."

"Ohhh..." The little girl nodded her head. "Okay. So us and Grand-pa have secrets?"

"That's right!" Candy answered, relieved, pulling into a parking place. "Look, Amberly! We're here!"

Amberly looked around, but snugly strapped in, she could not see out the window.

"I will have to unbuckle you," Candy told her.

"Don't tickle!" Immediately, the toddler flinched away, fearing to be subjected to that.

"I'll try, but you have to be still." Candy knew that if you looked at Amberly too hard, she could feel tickled.

"Hard..." Amberly murmured.

"I know, but you will see lots of nice things, when you are still."

"No fun."

"We will have fun when we get inside."

After a moment's thought, she nodded and declared emphatically, "Oh-Kay!" Aunt Candy was worth trusting, and was usually fun, after all.

Gently, Candy led one of the wee lasses by the hand and carried the other into the building.

Finding a seat was simple; the crowd was sparse, with most people preferring to do outdoor things in the waning days of summer. So, Candy and her two cousins or nieces, depending on one's point of view, settled down for the show. She had to smile when she heard Amberly "oohing" and "ahing" over the fantastic display. Granted, the science lesson was largely wasted on the older child, and all of it was on the baby, except perhaps the accompanying, light classical music. However, Candy found it fascinating on an intellectual level, but would have been completely content with just watching the beauty drift by. It was beyond words.

Unfortunately, it all had to end. After reorienting herself to the artificial lights that were suddenly and brightly shining in her eyes, Candy thought it might be cool to pick up a small souvenir of the outing for each of the girls in the gift shop, and so, headed in that direction.

As she was perusing a stack of large postcards that depicted galaxies and novas, a voice called out, breaking into her thoughts, "Candy? Candy Muir?"

Candy turned around. It had been a while since anyone had addressed her as simply 'Candy Muir.'

Before she could focus on identifying the speaker, a young woman was at her side, chattering. "I guess it's NOT Muir any longer, unless you've _**really **_changed. What adorable little girls!"

"Thank you," Candy answered simply. "Gertrude... Jenkins isn't it? I haven't seen you since high school graduation."

"Gertrude Quattelbaum now," the other woman smiled. "This is my son, Taylor," she added, looking down at the small boy next to her. "And these are your daughters, naturally..."

Candy could feel the heat rising and blasted her fair skin silently. "Well, actually, no. I'm babysitting for Jenny and for my husband's aunt, Jess."

"Oh..." the other woman flushed for a moment, and looked, Candy felt, somewhere between embarrassed and pitying. "Me and my big mouth. Well, my mom always did say my tongue fastens in the middle and wags on both ends." There was a pause. "She said you had married Thom Avery, so I just, kinda, well... assumed that…" She fell silent.

"Just… hasn't happened," Candy shrugged, striving to be nonchalant.

"Oh, give it time, it will," Gertrude nodded. "Jack, that's my husband, and I decided on two kids before we were married, even and after Taylor was a year old, we started, uh, working on our second, and for some reason, it took us a whole six months! I just got the news last week; baby number two is on the way!"

An automatic, polite smile appeared on Candy's face as she congratulated the other woman.

"I'm sure you and your husband are very happy about it."

"Ecstatic. Say, how would you like to have lunch? Catch up on things? We can catch the nearest drive-through place and maybe eat in the park? I'm having cravings already and fries sound good! The kids can play and we can talk?"

"Well… we did have lunch before coming here..."

"Just a snack then? Get the kids an ice-cream cone? It's been ages since I have seen anyone from home."

"I couldn't stay long..."

Candy felt a tug at her skirt, and she looked down to see Amberly staring up at her.

"Aunt Candy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Baby smells funny."

Aware of that suddenly, Candy cringed. After returning what she had considered buying to its place on the shelf, she gave Gertrude an apologetic look. "Sorry, but I'd better find a ladies' room."

"Okay." Candy couldn't help but see Gertrude's disappointment. "Another time, then. Here, let me give you my number..." Extracting a paper and pen from the huge purse she carried, she wrote down her phone number, tore it off and handed it to Candy along with the pad. "And you give me yours..." Candy wrote it down. "Well, then, Taylor, say good-bye to Mrs. Avery and her... nieces."

"Bye-bye," Taylor obliged.

"It was nice to meet you," Candy smiled as Amberly echoed Taylor.

"Go fix Abby now?" Amberly inquired.

"Yeah, for all our sakes!"

"Goody," Amberly agreed, and with that, they were on their way to the women's rest-room.

XXX

Candy was not truly aware of her mood until after she and the kids got back to her home and she'd put a very sleepy Abigail down for her nap. Hoping Amberly might enjoy one as well, she bent over to ask her how she'd like to go off to dreamland, but the tot cut her off at the knees before the question could be stated. Very seriously, she handed her doll to Candy, chiding, "Don't be sad, Aunty Candy. Love you."

A lump rose in her throat as Candy was forced to admit to herself that ever since Gertrude had run her mouth, she'd been feeling the pains she'd struggled to suppress for months.

"I'm okay, sweetie, promise," Candy forced a smile to her face. "See? And, I think you need to keep your doll. She looks tired, so maybe you should take a nap with her?"

"No nap. Play with you."

Though Candy was not sure she could hide the sadness for very long, she agreed and helped Amberly have an imaginary tea party with the soft rag doll Aunt Molly had made for her. This was how Adam found them when he swung by to pick up Abby ninety minutes later. By the time Jenny and Dave arrived with the carpool, they had moved on to a new chapter of _One-Hundred and One Dalmatians;_ the original, non-Disney version.

Shortly after that, Thom came in from working an extra, time-and-a-half-pay shift on a Saturday, his normal day off that had allowed him to get extra cash and another tech, one with kids, to be at a girl scouting event all day. The moment he saw Candy's face, he realized they needed to talk.

"Hi-ya, hon," he said cautiously. "You look tired. Bad day with the kid?"

Candy shook her head. "No, just the opposite. We had a great day. And they were little angels, both of them. Jess dropped off Abby."

He frowned. "Then, what's… er… bugging you?"

"Nothing that won't wait until after you've had dinner. I made up a casserole yesterday, knowing I was going to have Amberly today. We can talk about it after we eat."

"Candy, have I done something you are ticked about?"

"Guilty conscience?" She half-grinned.

"Just wondered if I needed to have one."

"Nope, not at all, unless you have done something I don't know about."

"Then, tell me."

"After dinner."

"Candy!"

"After dinner." She stuck her jaw out and for the next few moments, Thom realized how much she took after her adopted father, Daniel Gregg.

"I'm not hungry," he tried.

"Yeah, right. After working all day? I don't think so. Besides, I made it, so you get to eat it. It's your favorite. Hamburger, rice noodles with parmesan cheese as the kicker."

"I'm not gonna win, am I?"

"No. Now how was your day?"

He shrugged. "'Nother day, another fifty cents."

She looked at him sharply. "We have money in the bank, and don't owe much, except our cars. Do we need new tires or something?"

He shook his head. "No, honey, the cars are fine. It's just that, you know, money doesn't go as far as it used to, it seems. But we're in good shape. I belong to all the save for a rainy day programs at work, and we're lucky. We don't owe on our house, like most couples our age."

"Oh." She rose from where she was sitting. "Dinner will be ready in a jiff. I just need to heat up some veggies." She started toward the kitchen. "Relax. Take your shoes off, or something."

After a moment's consideration, Thom nudged their young Lab over on the beanbag chair and flopped down beside him. He gave the dog a thoughtful look. "Okay, B.J., can you make like your namesake and tell me what's going on? Do you sense anything wrong?" The dog just looked at him. "Yeah, I know. Blackie would tell me that it was Candy's story to tell, so shut up and be patient." Thom glared. "He can be so annoying."

"Who's annoying?" Candy asked, coming back in from the kitchen. "Not me, I hope. Everything will be ready in a sec, if you want to join me at the table."

"Great." He resolved to eat fast; curiosity was killing him.

XXX

The young couple's dinner conversation was quiet. Candy told her husband about the day, out, excluding Gertrude, and Thom expounded on his day a bit. Finally, the meal was over and, after Candy had insisted on doing the minuscule amount of dishes there was from dinner, and putting on a pot of coffee, they adjourned to the living room.

Dread began to battle with Thom's desire to know what was going on. When the silence became almost overwhelming, he finally spoke. "Honey, what is it? I may not have ESP like Blackie, or can see the true soul of a person, like our family spooks, and I mean that in the best way, but I know when something is bothering you. Now for St. Peter's sake, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, she began to share all that had been going on in her brain these last few hours, and running into her old classmate and child. After listening, he nodded and said, "We need to talk to our moms and steps."

"I don't WANT to talk to them, until I talk to you for a bit. You sure you are up for the idea of adoption, Thom? Because YOU want to, not just because I want to, or it seems like the right thing to do?"

"Those are not awful reasons, but no." The young man looked thoughtful. "Actually, I have come this close a couple of times in the last week to asking you the same question... was it time to get serious and start thinking adoption, or throw our hands in the air and adopt a dozen pets to fill the void, or something."

"Only if we adopt Sig to help keep up with their care! I love B.J., 'Kota, pets in general, really, but there IS a limit."

"Is Dave still thinking about getting a puppy for Amberly's Christmas?"

"If not sooner; talk about a guy giving himself a gift in a round-about way! But, don't go changing the subject."

"I just thought of it and wondered."

She nodded.

The couple talked later that night than they had intended, but in the end were able to reach a decision they could only pray they were right in choosing and that their extended family would agree.

XXX

As his congregation filed past, Blackie O'Ryan's amiable smile never flagged, even though by the time his favorite male cousin got to the door to shake his hand, he was acutely aware of his aching feet and his face was beginning to feel like it was stuck in position.

"Say, Cuz, could Candy and I have a semi-private meeting with you, Adam, and our Moms and Step-Dads before we all assemble for brunch?" Thom asked.

"Semi?"

"Well, private wouldn't include the other five, or so, would it?"

"I suppose not." Blackie hesitated. "One condition, have… Sean or Barnaby stick within earshot of Bree while we talk? Just in case anyone wants to give her a hard time. I know she can take care of herself, but I'd feel better about it."

"Okay. I'll see if Barnaby can keep her from slapping Penny," Thom whispered before moving on.

"At least until I can witness it and try not to cheer her on," Blackie muttered under his breath.

XXX

Nearly an hour later, when the rest of the congregation had partaken of enough cookies, coffee, and so forth, the extended Gregg clan found themselves waiting impatiently for the others to conclude their meeting.

Siegfried glared at his brother. "Have you done something? So helpmeifyou'recausingadivorce, IWILLFINDAWAYTOKILLYOUAGAIN."

"ROB," Bronwyn scolded. "Tristan would not do that."

"Right, not… wittingly, if that's a word," Tristan nodded. "I did nothing, said nothing, and would not do either."

"Why else would Thom and Candy need a meeting between their parents, their lawyer, and their pastor before they… to quote Thom… break the news to the rest of us?"

"Keep in mind, Thom often uses unfortunate phrasing," Barnaby advised. "Divorces are usually preceded by signs, and I've seen none."

"It could be something medical," Jess gulped. "Do you think that he's gotten worse news?" Instinctively, she clung tighter to her baby.

"Don't go borrowing trouble," Sean O'Casey chided.

"They wouldn't be moving, would they?" Claymore fretted. "I mean, like, way out of town? Even to another state?"

"As my husband just said, Claymore…" Molly shook her head.

"Maybe it is good news; did anyone ever think of that?" Bree Montgomery asked impatiently. "Jenny, Jess, you both saw Candy yesterday. Come now, if either they planned on moving, divorcing, or dying, don't you think she'd have seemed off? And, one of you would have mentioned that and expressed your worry by now."

"Very good points," Barnaby nodded with admiration. "So, did she?"

"I was so nervous that I didn't notice," Jess said.

"Well, she was fine when I saw her," Jenny stated, "Right, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, she did seem a touch troubled when I went in to get Princess Amberly," Dave shrugged, "but she might have just been tired from handling TWO kids for a day. It was certainly nothing more than that."

"So, let's stop jumping guns," Tristan stated decisively. He hesitated and added, "If any of those things were going on, I would pick up on the bad vibes, and they are not there, so whatever it is, Bree's right." He looked flustered. "Wasn't Blackie's sermon brilliant?"

"Completely, totally," Jon chimed in emphatically.

"He always is excellent," Jess agreed.

"I've considered asking him to participate in a play," Bronwyn mused. "Of course, given his profession, he hardly needs ONE MORE obligation."

XXX

Finally, the 'conclave' rejoined their family, but still offered no explanations.

"We'll tell you after we get to Martha's for lunch," Carolyn said firmly, then, seeing their worried looks added, "It's nothing to be upset over."

"Really?" Claymore demanded. "You aren't just being upbeat and putting an all "things are meant for the good" spin on something, are you?"

"No, we are definitely not," Daniel shook his head. "I do not do spins."

"I only do when testing a new outfit," Dash grinned. "And then, only for my wife, or tailor."

Claymore frowned. "But, you don't need a tailor, do you?"

"Not any longer, no."

"So, I get all his spinning," Lynne tried to clarify.

"My head's going to start spinning if we don't get my stomach fed," Ed grumbled. "And, Martha left a while ago to get things finished up. Food's gonna get cold if we stand around jawing."

"Then, by all means, let us depart," Blackie called out.

XXX

The short distance to the Peavey home seemed long.

The moment the door was closed, Martha looked up from rearranging the dishes on the long card table she had turned into a buffet and asked, "Well?"

"Just tell them," Lynne and Dash said together, looking at Thom and Candy.

"If you don't, I will," Adam added. Jess had bugged him about it the entire ride over, but he had not wanted to break confidences.

"We've decided to adopt," Candy confessed, lifting her chin slightly.

"A kid, you mean?" her brother asked.

"No, another puppy, or maybe a hamster," Thom jested, glad to be not the one with foot-in-mouth disease for once.

"Congratulations," Barnaby spoke up for everyone else who had been stunned into silence.

"I think it's FANTASTIC," Jenny moved to hug her adopted sister.

"Likewise," Dave added, giving his sister-in-law another hug. "You hear that princess?" he cried, reaching to pick up Amberly, "Your Aunt Candy is going to be a mommy!"

"No..." the little girl pouted. "She's my Aunt Candy!"

"So am I, and I'm Abby's mommy," Jess tried to soothe.

"Aunt Candy can be a mommy and aunt?" The little girl tried to digest this.

"Of course she can," Tris knelt in front of her, looking very earnest. With a lopsided grin, he reassured his youngest niece by blood, "In fact, she'll be a better aunt, because every time you love someone new, you love the other people in your life better. Besides, she's special enough to be able to love a whole bunch of people, all at once."

"She's hardly old enough to understand, little brother," Siegfried chided softly. "Amberly, you love your uncles, aunts, and parents, don't you? Well then, Candy can love as many people."

"Okay," the little girl nodded, "But my Aunt Candy first?"

"You are my first niece," Candy assured her. "But, you and now Abby have taught me how fantastic it is to have a child around, so I'd like to have one full time."

"So, you'll give up working when you find a baby?" Jess looked slightly distressed. Not only did that speak to her current dilemma about when and if to go back to her job, but Adam NEEDED Candy at the office.

"I don't know..."

"We'll work it out. Candy does have a great child-care network and I have heard rumors to the effect that her boss is a truly _darling_ man who is most understanding about whatnot," Adam winked.

"Modest, too," Candy grinned.

"Boy or girl?" Claymore asked. "A boy might be nice... start balancing things out. There are two baby girls in the family already..."

"We weren't planning on being too choosy," Thom shrugged.

"But..." the spectacled man stopped. "Yeah, I guess you have a point, and there are lots of kids out there that need homes. Ya know, I almost adopted a baby once..."

"Yeah, and wanted US to be your nannies," Martha huffed. "On Mrs. Muir, back then, dime. Lots of dimes, that is."

"Not in the dream the Captain gave us!" Claymore answered defensively. "I gave you $50,000 toward his upbringing. That's a chunk of change NOW. Back in 1869 it was like giving you a million, at least. Maybe two!" He shook his head. "I was thinking the other day, Slugger is thirteen now."

"His name was Andrew Joseph," the Captain cut in. "Remember? We found out when his parents came to pick him up."

"I know..." The other man shook his head. "But I have never forgotten him. Guess that's part of the reason I still do my Christmas tree lot every year. Part of me always wonders if another kid will ever end up in my car again, like a piece of unclaimed luggage."

"The odds are against that, I imagine," Sean remarked.

"Yeah, I guess," Claymore sighed.

"When do you start the paperwork?" Jenny asked, "Or have you?"

"We've got a lot of work ahead," Candy admitted.

"I can only imagine," Barnaby nodded. "A teacher I used to work with back in Philadelphia used to tell me about what he and his wife went through. Inspections, exams, you name it. Sad, really, I understand why the agencies want to be careful, I really do, but it seems they can be almost too rigid. Meanwhile babies are being born into families and situations that are... pardon me ladies... no damn good, and the problem is escalating, including unwed mothers that haven't a hope of bringing a child up truly decently… at least in most cases, when they haven't learned to take care of themselves."

"Did your teacher ever get his adoption through?" Carolyn asked.

"It took a long time," Barnaby sighed. "But then they WERE a tad older. In their thirties, and I think that was against them." He smiled. "Funny thing was, they had had their daughter for maybe... six months, and then his wife found out she was pregnant, and they went on to have a healthy baby boy. They love them both. Just goes to show, as if I didn't know already, miracles happen."

"All the time," the Captain beamed.

"Seconded," Carolyn gave her daughter a broad smile. "Everything will work out fine. I have faith."

"This is gonna be cool," Jon pronounced. I'll have another niece or nephew to spoil… at least when I am home."

"It might take a while," Lynne warned.

"Why? Thom and Candy will be great parents, they just... can't be." Jonathan faltered.

"Because even though anyone who can have a child is allowed to be a parent the natural way, the paperwork to be approved to adopt one is huge," Adam sighed.

"So HAVE you guys already started?" Dave asked, "Is that was the private meeting was about?"

"We only decided yesterday," Candy replied.

"Sowhydidn'tyoujusttelleveryoneatthebrunch?" Sig demanded, glancing at Tris.

"Parental, legal, and pastoral privileges," Blackie quipped.

"Rob, dear," Bron laid a gentle hand on the horseman's arm. "Some things are best started in private. I am sure, as potential grandparents, Carolyn, Daniel, Lynne and Dash would be first to know such a thing is being considered. I understand a great deal of legal expertise is necessary to begin such an undertaking, and Adam would have to know."

"But..."

"I didn't even know," Jess pointed out. "Not before you did, anyway."

"And why was Blackwood in on it?"

"In case I might know of an available child via religious connections. Besides, it was my office."

"Oh. So do you? Know of any available children?"

"No, but that's not to say I might not later."

"Look," Thom cut in. "We didn't mean to hurt anyone. We love you all it's just... just..."

"They needed to be the first to know," Molly nodded her approval.

"Right and that is enough on the subject of who got to know when," Sean added. "Now I'll be countin' the days until the wee one arrives!"

"We have no idea!" Candy exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean we can't count," Ed quipped. "We just might be countin' longer than for a baby that arrives in the usual way."

"Or less," Dash added. "You never know."

"From your lips to God's ear," Blackie answered. "A toast, everyone," he continued; to our prospective parents!"

When the soft cheers and the clink of glasses or aluminum cans had faded, Thom cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You all know that there's better then two to one odds Candy will mostly be raising this kid without me." A rumble of protest began to rise, but he waved it off. "I've had enough time to make peace with that, so cool it. I have it on good authority that I'll be in a far, far better place than this, hard as that could be to imagine. There's just one thing; I need to know before we pursue this that Candy can count on all of you to support her, not financially, I don't mean that, just…" he broke off, not sure how to express it.

Naturally, one and all began to offer reassurances, albeit uncomfortably. Then, Thom looked over at Tristan, a demand clearly in his eyes.

The seemingly young man did not hesitate, but replied, "Of course, whatever they need."

Thom nodded, relief relaxing his face.

To bring back the joy, Dash exclaimed, "Danny! Do you realize that we will finally have a grandchild in common? I always hoped for that, but YOU refused to marry and provide the other half of the equation."

"It is hardly my fault Carolyn would not be born for another several decades," the Captain protested.

"Well, just goes to show, good things come to those who wait, OLD son," Sean grinned.

"Aged like fine wine," Dash agreed with aplomb.

XXX

"Madeira, my dear?" Daniel asked his wife several hours later. "We do have good news to toast, after all."

"Now, darling, don't go putting the baby before the carriage. It could take a very long time," Carolyn advised as she took the elegant crystal glass he proffered. "Though, in this case, if you were to have a ghostly string to pull, like you did with Martha's brother-in-law's Navy assignment so long ago, I might, as the Dutch say, look at it through my fingers."

He frowned a second, then realized what she meant; that she would be partly blinded from something she might object to otherwise.

"Rest assured, love, the entire spectral crew will be looking for ways to facilitate this, the human half of it as well. I've got a call in to my 'cousin' Devon, to see if FLAG might be able to help, Bree is exploring things through the foundation and Adam mentioned he has a once or twice-removed cousin he likes who is a doctor and might be able to help with medical exams, or even know of a child. Naturally, Blackie is looking through the church connections."

"Tristan's reaction reassured me," Carolyn mused, leaning against her husband's shoulder. "This could have been terribly unsettling for him, especially when Thom came out with what he said."

"I had no doubts on his reaction; by the time he joined my crew, I had enough control over manning my ship that I no longer accepted rogues such as were the menace in that story we wrote together."

"We?"

"I did try to retain some of your voice in my…" Daniel paused to tweak his ear, "…editing process."

"Uh-huh. I feel an argument coming on, my dear man."

"Could we possibly pretend we already had it, we each saw where we were a bit wrong, and a bit right, and go to the making up?"

"I can live with that."

"Excellent choice, my dear," he beamed as he kissed her.


End file.
